A Frozen Shard of Pottery
by Honest Lunar Raven
Summary: There was no Happy Ending. Love didn't get the chance to save the day, because with her sister's death, she ended it all in Ice. The tragic story of a cursed princess living a cursed life... It is a sad tale, but that's all it is... right? Elsa knows otherwise... and she refuses to fail again... But whats with all the magic! Reincarnated!Frozen Characters Pairings undecided.


First off, I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen.

Second off, This is a short prologue because I want some opinions, since I'm of two minds on a few rather important things... but I'll leave that for the end...

**Prologue - First Frost**

It was a warm summer night. It was that perfect perfect lazy sort of night that made one think of fireworks, celebration, or the secret rendezvous of lovers whilst listening to the cicadas cry. Indeed there were many across the country taking advantage of just that, their cries of passion and love faintly decorating the night for those privy to them.

_"You Froze her heart!"_

"No… No! I… I didn't!"

However, cries of a much different nature were ghosting from the nearby home. Several small pain filled cries could be heard through the open window on the second floor; or they could have been had anyone awake been close enough to catch the near silent heart wrenching sobs that echoed from the small thrashing form within. The small form, most certainly that of a young child, was near convulsing in pain. The child had virtually no injuries, but this was a pain far worse than any mere physical injury could dream of causing. A pain of the heart. The near silent sobs were interspersed with small denials, the rejections of one who could not accept what they were hearing due to the pain of it.

The child's invisible tormentors whispered tiny injuries, preying upon their fears. Whispers of _"Monster!" "Witch!" "Sorcery!" _echoed from a large faceless crowd. Only the eyes of the crowd could be seen, but it was enough for the child... Such fear and hatred were far more than enough...

The small child's voice quietly protested the accusations of the faceless mob in a voice that even the child could hardly hear over the accusations, crying softly all the while, but clearly not in as much pain as before. The child's tormentors couldn't have that.

_"Murderer!"_

The single strong voice silenced the child for a moment in shock and fear before, in a much louder and more terrified voice denying the claim a hundred times. The strong voiced man's eyes showed only disgust for the child though, causing the child to give an even louder cry of, "I.. I didn't hurt Anyone!" momentarily breaking through the quiet night's serenity.

An unusually cold wind blew for a moment before vanishing.

The child was breathing harder now, leaking eyes still shut tight but the fear that had almost devoured the child had visibly lessened.

_"You kinda set off an eternal winter… Everywhere…"_

That momentary hard won courage vanished so quickly that for a moment the child was utterly blank before nearly shattering. While this new soft voice lacked the accusation and the hate of the others had held, the unsaid implications of that statement silenced the protests of the child, reducing it to louder full body, but still relatively quiet sobs. The complete lack of hate in the gentle voice, the awkward way it was said, and the completely naive ignorance of what it meant only made it so much more painful for the child.

_"Well it's okay, you can just unfreeze it!"_

The unquestioning faith in that statement was like a kick in the stomach for the child, the constant background noise of the crowd's accusations stinging harder than before. The child knew it couldn't, didn't... Had failed...

_"Your sister is Dead… Because of You!"_

The thrashing form stilled, the quiet but incredibly painful denials stopping abruptly. The sleeping form unnaturally still for a moment before giving out a near inhuman noise of raw pain, expressing a grief that none, especially not such a young child, should ever have to experience.

_"Nooo!"_

A shattering of metal.

The child awoke with a broken sounding, throat tearing scream of "ANNA!" erupting into the summer night, and with it, the fury of winter.

* * *

A/N:

_**!WARNING MANY POTENTIAL SPOILERS!**_

If you are still here, then you may be subject to some spoilers for this story. Sorry, but I need some opinions.

Right! That was disturbingly fun to write... God I'm so fucked up...

Anyway! The premise, if the summary and the above prologue didn't give it away, is that when Anna froze, Elsa lost any semblance of control of her powers and it totally and completely destroyed her and everything in a large area of her before Love could save the day...

Dark, maybe, but I honestly could see it happening.

Clearly, for this story, that is not the end. Everything up until that point is canon completely though, so no confusion about that.

Now, where I am stuck...

Some of you may have noticed that I did not specify the gender of reincarnated!Elsa, nor where she was except that she was on the second floor of a house. That is because I am flummoxed as to have her be reincarnated as Luna or Harry, and if as Harry to have her(Elsa) be a fem!Harry or not.

I'm almost 100% sure that Ginny (as much as everyone loves to hate her) is going to be Anna.

Either Ron or Neville will be Kristoff, I'm leaning towards Ron, just because I dislike Ron bashing (which I inevitably WILL DO if I have to deal with canon Ron). It somewhat depends on if I decide to go Elsanna or Kristanna with the pairings though, so yeah...

Draco Might be Hans. I'm not entirely sure, I might just have Hans be older than them.

If I make Luna the reincarnated Elsa, then Harry might actually be Hans. That honestly somewhat terrifies me, as he was a rather competent manipulator as it was, and making harry have his personality might be rather fun and scary as hell.

If Neville is Kristoff, then Ron _might_ be Hans, if only because I could legitimately hate on him, and because it would amuse me that he is once again the youngest in a large family.

Hermione will be Hermione, both for better and worse. Not everyone is someone from Frozen, and she definitely is one who wont be. Her parents though...

Luna... I'll just be honest, I love her quite a lot. Even if she is not Elsa, she will be one of the main characters somehow.

TLDR;

Whos who?

Elsa - Either Harry or Luna

Anna - Ginny, no question.

Kristoff - Ron or Neville

Hans - Harry, Ron, Draco, Tom, Lucius, Fudge (No matter WHO he is, he is not getting bashed. He will be either a problem or an ally)

Olaf - He will appear... somehow... Either he will have been frozen back in Arendelle for all this time asleep, has been wandering the world and causing tons of confusion everywhere he goes, have been adopted by Luna (Found on one of her family's expeditions), or because he came from Elsa he is sort of tied to her and she can make him a body again. I'm leaning towards Luna adopting him if Harry is Elsa.

Give me some feedback on who you want as who. The ones that decides a lot of it is who Elsa is though!

Pairings:

I'm really rather undecided here...

Elsa/Anna - Might be the case no matter what form Elsa takes. They are both damaged in one way or another, love each other a ton (enough to be in total solitude for over 10 years or to take a sword for one another), and won't be related anymore. If it happens it will be awkward to the extreme, uncomfortable, filled with lots of misunderstandings, and rather confusing for everyone involved.

Elsa/Luna - Can only happen if Elsa is Harry, obviously... Again, I love Luna, so this might be a thing. As with anything to do with Luna, this will be confusing. If it happens, Luna will be the 'aggressor' and will utterly baffle the emotionally stunted Elsa with her strange methods of courting.

Elsa/Harry - Requires Luna!Elsa and Canon!Harry. I like this one quite a bit, since they are both characters I like and Elsa actually knows how to have fun, which she could help Harry with. I also just realized that this is the only pairing I have here that has a non-gender-confusing 'straight' Elsa... I honestly can't explain that one...

Anna/Luna - Same as Elsa/Luna, but with less confusion on Anna's part and about 10 times more awkwardness. Tempted to do it just so I can call the pairing Lunanna. Beware my Lunanna!

Anna/Kristoff - Requires Neville-Kristoff. I like Kristoff. I do. Hes a fun character and hes snarky. Snarky!

Kristoff/Luna - They have the potential to drive everyone around them utterly insane.

Neville/Luna - I'm not against this, it's just far down on the list and less fun overall.

Elsa/Hermionie - Would most likely be spawned by Hermionie wanting to help 'fix' the emotionally stunted Anna.

Kristoff/Hermionie - No. While it would be better than Ron/Hermionie, I just think Kristoff would drive her insane. Or to murder. Maybe both? Though the mental image of Kristoff using a book as a puppet to talk to Hermionie amuses me so much.

Important things!

1. Elsa will be the only one to remember at first, and even then only after this dream.

2. Elsa Will still have her powers, and they will mess with her wand magic a lot.

3. Arendelle still exists and is a magical mystery to the Wizarding World. The fjord is still frozen solid, but the rest of Arendelle is fine.

4. The Weasleys are descendants of the Duke of Weselton. His actions are directly the cause of their families misfortune.

5. On the 'Dursley Evil Scale' going from 0-11, they will probably only be around a 2 or 3 at most. I have a few scenarios with a 0 or 1, but they teach Harry pretty much what Elsa's parents taught her. That Elsa might be Harry might make that confusing...

Righto, sorry for the stupidly long AN, but I really could use some feedback!


End file.
